Oddball
by Choroi-Kurrin
Summary: Kairi and Namine were best friends until something goes wrong. Namine starts making fun of Kairi, spreading ugly rumors about her and much more. Better Summary inside.


**_Author's note: Sorasgirl333, one of her stories inspired me to write this story. If you want to read that story now from Sorasgirl333 just go under my site, it's under my favorites. Of course my story is going to different then hers. Anyways back to this story,_**

**_I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R, tell me what you think and leave comments please, thanks. The characters are going to OOC since I need some mean people in here. Oh yeah, I almost forgot! HAPPY EASTER PEOPLE! _**

**/)()  
( '')  
(")(")**

_**Summary: Kairi was never the richest person in the city. Her friend Namine is one of the richest people in town. When Kairi talks to a guy Namine likes things start to get a little tense between them. Namine starts treating Kairi really badly. Read to find out more!

* * *

**_

It was the first day of 9th grade at Twilight Town High School. Kairi and Namine were chatting in front of the school since they still had time before the bell would ring. Namine Already had a boyfriend in mind. She was one of the popular girls. Namine probably had a new boyfriend every 2 weeks or so.

"Hey umm… Kairi? Could you talk to him?" A blond haired girl asked.

"Why don't you just ask him yourself Namine? You're the one who wants to talk to him." Kairi said with a sigh.

"Please? I thought we were friends? Friends are supposed to help each other right?" Namine asked with a pleading tone.

Namine likes this guy names Sora, most popular guy in school. Kairi is supposed to ask him if he wants to go out with Namine. Now though, Kairi had the biggest crush on him since, since ever! She never had the guts to ask him out though since his fan girls and all followed him wherever he went.

Kairi let out another sigh before she answered. "Ok I'll ask him, only because we're friends." Kairi said pointing her index finger towards Namine.

"Thanks Kairi! I'm going to buy nice clothes when we go to the mall!" Namine squealed and hugged Kairi.

'And what's wrong with my outfits?' Kairi thought annoyed.

Kairi blushed as she made her way to Sora, who was surrounded by his fan girls.

"Umm… Sora? Can I talk to you?" Kairi asked him her face almost as red as her hair. Sora looked at her and smiled.

"Sure thing, Kairi," Sora said and his smile almost made her faint.

"No you're not!" One of his fans screamed.

"You better back of girl!" Another yelled.

" I guess you don't know us too well, we're the SLC." Yelled a third girl. (A/N Means Sora Lovers Club) Kairi sweat dropped.

" I guess this isn't a good time then, I'll come back later if you don't mind?" Kairi said and walked away.

"Sure! Meet me outside again though." Sora yelled at Kairi.

Ring Ring 

Namine and Kairi entered their homeroom together, which was math with Mrs. Strife I'm just using my schedules for now) Namine sat next to Kairi, which was in the third row; Kairi sat next to a window.

"Hello class, as you know my name is Mrs. Strife. I'll be your homeroom teacher. Why don't we get started already?" Mrs. Strife said with a smile. "We'll be starting of with simple math this year. We're going to take a test every Friday, so make sure you keep up." Mrs. Strife said. "Open your books to Unit 1"

"So Kairi, what did he say?" Namine asked with a smirk.

"Eh? He said umm…." Kairi was lost of words.

'I can't tell her that I didn't talk to him yet, that will only upset her more.' Kairi thought.

"Umm… he said he liked you allot and he didn't answer the dating part though." Kairi lied quickly.

'She's going to kill me if she finds out!' Kairi yelled in her mind.

"Oh ok, that's ok I gu-" Namine was interrupted by Mrs. Strife.

"You girls stop talking before I send you to the principles office now." Mrs. Strife said slamming her hand on the desks.

"Yes Ma'am." Kairi whispered and sank in her seat.

'Lucky that Sora isn't in this class.' Kairi thought embarrassed.

(A/N I'm going to skip to scene where it after school now. Sorry, nothing really happened.)

Kairi was sitting at the stairs of the school waiting for Sora. After a few minutes he came.

"Sorry Kairi, I thought you left already." Said Sora scratching his neck.

"That's alright." Said Kairi smiling.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Sora asked Kairi and sat next to her.

"Actually yeah, I did." Said Kairi blushing.

"Ok then, go ahead." Kairi blushed even more.

'How can I make this sound NOT retarded?' Kairi thought.

"Well it's about Namine. She wanted to know if you want to go out on a date with her." Kairi said shyly.

Sora had a confused look on his face.

" Why? She couldn't just talk to me then?" Sora asked.

"I…I guess she was scared or something?" Kairi began feeling more confident.

"Sure but still, that's not Namine like." Sora said.

"She really likes you Sora. I said to her umm… That you like her. I didn't say anything about you dating her!" Kairi said quickly

Sora had a mad expression on his face.

"I'm really sorry Sora." Kairi said quietly.

Sora sighed and answered.

"It's ok, I guess. I heard she's having a party?" Sora smiled at Kairi.

"Oh! I almost forgot about that! She asked me to invite you over their." Kairi said handing Sora an invitation.

"Are you going?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Of course I'm going. She is my friend you know." Kairi said with a smile.

"Alright then, I'll be going to then." Sora said and returned her smile.

BEEP BEEP 

"Sora Honey! Come on!" Sora's mom yelled from the car.

Sora looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm coming! Give me a sec!" Sora called back.

"Was nice talking to you Kairi. I see you this week at the party, right?" Sora said with a smile that would make anybody faint.

"Yeah sure." Kairi blushed and waved goodbye to him.

This whole time Namine was standing in the doorway listening to them talking. She had a very mad expression on her face. Namine gave Kairi a death glare of hers. Lucky Kairi didn't see that.

Kairi turned around to see that Namine was just coming out of the school building and walking away.

"Namine!" Kairi yelled after her.

Namine just kept on walking as if she didn't hear Kairi calling her. Kairi didn't know that Namine had been watching her and Sora talk.

"Namine!" Kairi called again.

This time Namine stopped in her tracks and looked at Kairi.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" Kairi asked her.

"No. I'm sorry." Namine said and hocked arms with Kairi, as if nothing had happened.

'Oh, I heard you all right. You're gonna get it now Kairi.' Namine thought angrily.

**TBC**

* * *

**_Author's note: Please go easy on me! This is going to be my first Kingdom Hearts story! Tell me what you think, Good, Bad, Delete? Pick one. Please Review, even if you didn't like it. Leave a comment do something! Please…. anyways thanks for the people who read my 1st chapter. R&R. HAPPY EASTER_**

**_

* * *

___****Preview to the next chapter: **

"_**Kairi come on you have to take this." Namine said getting a shirt from under her jacket. **_

"_**What? No Namine, I can't. That'd be stealing." Said Kairi backing up. **_

" _**I already spend my money on us, so you can do me a favor by taking this." Namine said.**_

"_**Namine, but…" Kairi said feeling uncomfortable. **_

"_**I would take it, it' just that my bag is full already and yours not." Namine said handing it over to her. **_

_**Kairi looked at it carefully before she hid it in her bag. **_

"_**Thanks Kairi." Namine said. **_

**_A/N: Will Kairi get in trouble? Find out by reading my next chapter, which will be coming soon._**


End file.
